Rose's Mask Dieu, où Te caches Tu ?
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: L'action se passe en Espagne au 19ème. En une revisite de l'histoire de la nonne 'Anezka' dans VtM Redemption pour le bien de ma série. La jeune nonne sorcière doit trouver un livre pour son maître. Et Beckett, le célèbre Gangrel, est aussi de la partie..


Rose's Mask

5

Dieu, où Te caches Tu ?

Dieu, où Te caches Tu ?

_26 à 30 juillet 1826, Valence, Espagne_

Finalement, ce cher instituteur avait été pendu par l'Inquisition de Ferdinand VII. C'était ce soir d'été en plein milieu de la place du marché. Tous les badauds, ceux qui appréciaient l'instituteur déiste et ceux pour qui c'était le contraire se trouvaient rassemblés là après la mascarade du procès.

L'homme se balançait déjà au bout d'une corde et Beckett constatait avec dépit qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver l'homme afin obtenir de lui les informations qu'il souhaitait. Le Gangrel savait que le pendu avait été un élément gênant pour un non-mort… Mais quant à savoir lequel…

En cette époque troublée où le roi d'Espagne, après avoir reçu l'aide du duc d'Angoulême pour retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs, faisait régner la terreur dans son pays, l'Espagne était une cour camarilliste qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts du Sabbat. Le Gangrel haussa les épaules dans un geste agacé, Dieu seul savait pourquoi l'Inquisition manipulée par le Sabbat ayant ses propres Inquisiteurs pourrait avoir fait pendre ce pauvre bougre. Mais maintenant cela le ralentissait dans ses recherches. Beckett allait devoir trouver autre chose pour accéder à l'évangile de Laodice. Enfin… Ce qui lui avait permis de croire que ce fragment manuscrit portant le nom de 'évangile de Jibril' était une véritable copie de celui qui l'intéressait.

L'étudiant nodiste n'était pas intéressé par le message du texte pour lui-même mais il songeait intéressant de faire une entrecoupe avec les autres fragments du livre de Nod concernant Golconde. Par simple curiosité, et la curiosité était ce qui avait poussé l'archéologue Gangrel à aller aussi loin dans ses recherches.

Le vampire rajusta sa redingote noire par le col et haussa les épaules encore une fois par mécontentement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait tout le temps et plus encore, il avait des contacts où il pouvait s'en faire. Maintenant il doutait fortement qu'un vampire n'eût pas été à l'origine de cette pendaison menée par l'Inquisition du roi. Il devait fouiller dans la vie privée de ce pendu.

Ainsi Beckett décida de se rendre à l'école qui elle était loin d'être gardée et qui lui fournirait l'adresse. Il se retourna d'un bras tendu vers l'avant pour fendre la foule des spectateurs morbides quand il entendit crier à sa gauche dans l'air moite de cette nuit opaque et orageuse.

Le Gangrel venait de bousculer une petite châtaine aux très longs cheveux lisses légèrement bouclés aux pointes et aux grands yeux céladon. Très pâle et portant une austère robe noire à col. Elle ouvrait sur lui des yeux encore plus ronds et de petites lèvres roses pâles en o alors qu'elle tombait en arrière, les bras tendus. Beckett s'approcha prestement et rattrapa la malheureuse d'un geste vif, son bras droit passant autour de sa taille pour la ramener jusqu'à lui. Une pensée sur le mode froid de l'observation lui fit remarquer avec un sourcil arqué que la robe à col était si serrée et le tissu si grossier qu'ils avaient l'avantage de mettre en valeur la jolie poitrine.

Une autre pensée lui fit lâcher avec cynisme : « les puritains anglais ne se rendent pas compte à -quel point- le col est suggestif, ils pensent faire croire que le viol est impossible ! » Dit-il en l'aidant à reprendre l'équilibre sur ces pieds. Elle semblait avoir un certain mal à récupérer un semblant d'aplomb et tanguait comme sur un bateau. Les doigts fins crispés sur les bras du Gangrel qui faisait bien attention à ne pas la lâcher. Dans cette foule si elle était tombée, ça aurait été dangereux.

La demoiselle était une jeune fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Elle l'écouta et un petit sourire amusé vint jouer sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle parvenait à reprendre son équilibre en écartant les jambes. « Faites attention – se contenta t-elle de répliquer d'une voix douce et discrète en levant la tête vers lui. Les mains sur ses avant-bras. Elle s'exprimait dans un anglais sans accent.

De derrière ses verres noircis, Beckett remarquait que malgré l'assurance de sa voix, elle tremblait légèrement – veuillez m'excuser – répondit-il en baissant légèrement et courtoisement la tête.

La jeune fille ne souriait plus et l'avait lâché lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur elle. Elle remontait la capuche d'une courte capeline de soie sur le haut de son crâne. Ses cheveux bruns humides voletaient dans tous les sens sous les bourrasques du vent marin. Elle posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur ses cuisses et le salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de se détourner pour sortir de la foule.

Il fit de même. Ce geste des mains troublerait Beckett par la suite : il trahissait une certaine douceur bienveillante teintée de gratitude. C'était le geste des petites bonnes sœurs généreuses, des gentilles filles sages et ignorantes, des rêveuses.

Des bonnes fées blondes plutôt que des méchantes sorcières brunes.

E

L'instituteur était mort et n'avait pas pu parler, c'était une bonne chose. L'Inquisition allait servir à quelque chose pour une fois et Ecaterina en remercia en pensée le roi Ferdinand VII. Puis elle porta sa main droite à sa poche de robe, tâtant le parchemin de l'évangile de Laodice qu'elle avait dérobé à cet imbécile.

Son maître depuis 7 siècles, le Tzimisce voïvode Vukodlak l'avait envoyée en Espagne récupérer l'Ex Nibris Necro contenant les rites permettant de tirer le vampire de sa Torpeur forcée.

Ecaterina ricana en passant une main à son oreille pour y ramener une mèche. Elle haïssait le vampire. Il la surestimait parce qu'il la croyait capable de ne plus espérer que son bien-aimé chevalier se réveille lui aussi et la sauve. Mais il la sous-estimait aussi parce qu'il pensait qu'après 7 siècles à le servir et à boire son sang elle n'aurait plus de libre arbitre.

Pourtant la sorcière roumaine à défaut de se soustraire au pouvoir du Tzimisce pouvait penser par elle-même. Une partie de son âme était épargnée et flottait en vue de se réincarner dans un sosie parfait.

L'enchanteresse ricana quand elle vit qu'encore une fois s'attroupait dans l'université une masse de femmes et d'hommes. Tous venus lui demander ses 'services' en toute discrétion sous couvert de s'informer de l'enseignement à cette heure tardive.

Bien sûr, tous étaient des riches pour se permettre une telle excentricité. Ecaterina passa le seuil de l'université de Valence et scruta la petite troupe bien vêtue. Ses yeux pâles plongèrent dans les premiers rangs, elle remarqua qu'une femme tripotait incessamment son anneau à son annulaire gauche. Elle l'enlevait et le remettait en grimaçant.

La jeune fille plissa les paupières et se tourna vers un jeune homme proche d'elle qui semblait observer la jeune femme avec une certaine inquiétude. La sorcière s'approcha de lui et lui toucha délicatement le bras gauche de la main droite en faisant chuter sa capuche de l'autre main. « Qui est cette dame pour qui vos yeux trahissent de l'inquiétude ? – Demanda t-elle directement en prenant un ton concerné.

Le jeune homme portant haut de forme cligna des yeux, l'air surpris comme un gosse pris la main dans le pot de biscuit, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres juvéniles. « Do… Donna Vélasquez… Elle… S-son mari la trompe régulièrement et je… Je plains la señora de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'enfants…

-Qui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas enfanter ? » S'étonna promptement Ecaterina avant de se donner mentalement un coup de pied au cul « sans intérêt, sans importance ! Ces idiotes n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent ! » Pensa t-elle mais en maintenant cette expression sincèrement étonnée qu'elle avait envie de frapper. Quand unes venaient se plaindre de leur infertilité, les autres voulaient des remèdes à leurs grossesses. Ecaterina trouvait ça pathétique.

« Le médecin, señorita. Depuis Don Vélasquez trompe sa femme. Mais… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Personne mon fils, je n'ai pas telle prétention – répliqua Ecaterina en minaudant à la perfection les gestes des bonnes soeurs.

-M-mon fils ?! Oh… Oh !! Vous êtes la sœur Anezka !! Celle que l'université a engagée il y a quelque temps pour tenir l'infirmerie ?!

-Je suis Anezka – sourit l'intéressée franchement, elle se bidonnait ouvertement de cette réaction – me permettez-vous de parler à votre amie ? Les médecins sont des hommes, ils sont ignorants des femmes.

-Si vous voulez – répondit le jeune homme d'un air froissé du rire et des paroles de la nonne. Mais Ecaterina n'avait certainement pas attendu sa permission pour se diriger vers Donna Vélasquez assise sur un tabouret contre un mur.

Elle s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur les siennes ainsi que son regard pâle dans le sien. « Donna Vélasquez, je suis la sœur Anezka. Parlez moi de vos problèmes avec votre époux. Le Seigneur saura vous accorder sa bénédiction à travers moi, » murmura très doucement la jeune fille avant de sentir l'attention de Donna Vélasquez s'enclencher à ses paroles. Elle se releva et tira délicatement la jeune femme à sa suite pour la faire se lever puis la mena à une porte qu'elle ferma derrière elle. C'était la porte d'une petite pièce qui s'apparentait fort à un cagibi.

Là, pendant une demi heure Ecaterina fit le tri entre les pleurnicheries de Vélasquez et ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Petit à petit elle amena la femme à parler de son mari en la mettant sur la voie du ressentiment. Et là, elle en apprit des choses intéressantes !!

Don Vélasquez s'intéressait beaucoup trop au goût de sa femme (et avec beaucoup de rancune) à la magie noire.

Ecaterina hurla intérieurement de rire lorsque en pleurs et jetant son alliance au hasard, l'épouse cria « s'il s'intéresse tant au vodou ! Pourquoi il ne fait pas une potion pour me rendre fertile au lieu d'aller courir dans les lits des autres !! »

Après avoir mené la Donna à son infirmerie et offert une potion de stérilité à glisser dans les verres des femmes suspectées, Ecaterina échafauda un plan pour rencontrer son tendre époux…

2

Beckett quant à lui avait trouvé l'adresse de l'instituteur et se trouvait chez celui-ci. L'homme vivait seul et sa demeure était un incroyable capharnaüm.

Il trouva une bibliothèque où après quelques fouilles complémentaires au bureau, il vint à une conclusion intéressante : l'homme était lié à un groupe suivant la Voie du Paradis.

La voie était suivie par certains vampires qui se font vengeurs et justiciers au nom de Dieu. Ces vampires se détournaient de la Voie de l'Humanité et faisaient, d'après Beckett, de cette Voie du Paradis un moyen comme un autre de camoufler le meurtre sous le couvert du Bien. On pouvait les apparenter à des Inquisiteurs puisqu'ils tuaient tous supposés 'criminels'. Ils tuaient tous ceux soupçonnés d'avoir des liens avec le Mal. Et le 'Mal' était vaste.

Le légendaire nodiste Gangrel se tint en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, les mains sur les hanches et l'air profondément contrarié traduit par un rictus des lèvres et un sourcil froncé. L'homme avait été réputé pour être soigneux, alors pourquoi un tel… Ouragan dans sa demeure sinon parce que quelqu'un avait fouillé les lieux. Et c'était cette conclusion qui agaçait profondément Beckett : on l'avait doublé. Et il pensait très fort à Sascha Vykos, son rival Tzimisce, mais celui-ci l'aurait d'abord nargué. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

Le vampire tourna en rond dans la demeure, fouillant encore précautionneusement. Il trouva un journal caché derrière une plaque de céramique dans la cuisine transformée en entrepôt de casseroles. La personne qui avait fouillé ici ne s'était pas contentée de chercher, elle y avait passé ses nerfs.

Beckett s'adossa au plan de travail et ouvrit le petit journal à la poussiéreuse couverture en cuir. Ses doigts sur les feuilles sèches étaient délicats, il manipulait le livret comme une petite bible, avec tout le respect des livres. La première page jaunie délivrait le genre du journal. Le Gangrel le feuilleta et lut les passages les plus intéressants pour son enquête.

_Journal d'un instituteur déiste_

_20 juillet 1826_

_Les choses vont de mal en pis pour nous, pauvres de nous._

_Le roi Ferdinand est un fou ! Un enfant gâté qui n'a aucune intelligence !_

_Mais pour le moment, je sais me faire discret sur mes convictions ainsi que sur mes activités. … Lui ne voit pas qu'il est entouré de scélérats._

_… L'Université de notre bonne ville de Valence a engagé une nouvelle infirmière aujourd'hui. C'est une nonne, évidemment. Elle me semble fort jeune pour ce travail, et pas très dégour crachat sur le mot, sourire de Beckett. Il avait sa suspecte et elle était très maligne._

_22 juillet 1826_

_Sœur Anezka, la nonne dont je parlais l'autre jour, est venue me trouver à l'école. Elle a commencé à me parler avec tellement de gentillesse et de suffisance… Tellement comme 'une nonne' que je l'ai trouvée profondément niaise. Toutefois, quelque chose me trouble. Au moment même où j'ai laissé échappé un soupir où elle n'aurait pas dû percevoir mon… Exaspération Beckett ricana et remplaça de lui-même le mot 'exaspération' par celui de 'mépris' dans toute sa 'bonté' hypocrite, elle a changé radicalement._

_Je ne sais pas si cette sœur Anezka est vraiment une épouse du Seigneur ou une voleuse mais à cet instant elle m'a réellement fait peur pour une femme ! Elle a orienté la conversation sur mes idées._

_Comme toute fille, elle a la langue fort habile ! Je tremble à l'idée de ce que j'ai pu laisser deviner… Non… Le Gangrel remarqua que l'écriture tremblait à partir d'ici je n'ai rien dit._

_23 juillet_

_La nonne est encore venue me visiter à l'école !! Cette gamine banc nouveau crachat qui fit sourire Beckett et opiner du chef a encore une fois manié sa langue perfide pour me faire parler ! Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Je vais plutôt la dénoncer à mes frères de l'Ordre !_

_24_

_Elle est encore venue me voir, mais de nuit cette fois-ci, et chez moi !_

_Ca n'est pas une sœur que ces imbéciles heureux de l'université ont engagée pour soigner les petits bobos de leurs étudiants ! C'est une une pute !_

_Cette nuit sa langue a tenté d'être usée pour autre chose que pour parler, mais encore pour me faire parler ! Elle cherche un livre démoniaque appelé le Ex Nibris Necro ! _

_Demain mes frères de l'Ordre auront mon message. La saloperie ne se doute de rien, et je l'ai envoyée sur une fausse piste !_

_25 juillet 1826_

_La putain est plus maligne que ce que je croyais… Je vis mes derniers jours, je le sais ! L'Inquisition de Ferdinand interroge les habitants pour obtenir des noms de déistes !_

_Mais elle n'aura jamais le livre maudit qu'elle cherche pour son maître ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ! Elle ne saurait reconnaître un livre d'un torchon !_

Beckett referma le journal et le posa sur l'établi, l'oubliant immédiatement ensuite. Il avait maintenant tout ce qui lui avait manqué pour retrouver la personne qui devait obligatoirement être en possession de l'évangile. Elle s'appelait Anezka, c'était une… Jeune femme qui devait se faire passer pour une bonne sœur et qui travaillait à l'université.

Quant à l'Ex Nibris Necro… Le Gangrel songea qu'il pouvait toujours lui proposer de procéder à un échange (après avoir étudié l'œuvre bien entendu, et peut-être si le livre est important, en bluffant), à condition de le trouver avant elle…

E

Le lendemain soir, Ecaterina avait réussi à obtenir un 'rendez-vous' avec Don Vélasquez. La potion de stérilité (qui rend aussi impuissant) ayant fait son office… Le Don avait été très vexé de ne pas avoir été capable d'honorer l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses.

Il avait donc, comme tant d'hommes avant lui, été se présenter devant la porte de l'infirmerie de sœur Anezka.

Celle-ci s'était aussi débrouillée pour qu'un jeune garçon lui fasse parvenir un mot à l'entrée de l'université. Mot qui invitait Vélasquez à se rendre chez elle, une petite bicoque un peu en retrait de la ville qu'on lui avait prêtée le temps de son service. Car elle avait eu vent de sa mésaventure (la honte que cela s'ébruite chez les femmes devant l'encourager à rappliquer au plus vite et sans méfiance). Et étant légèrement souffrante, elle ne pouvait se rendre à l'université ce soir.

Vélasquez frappa donc à la porte sèche de la bicoque, les pieds à moitié dans le sable chaud.

Pour décrire Vélasquez, car sa personne n'est pas assez importante pour que l'on s'y attarde, vous visualisez Sean Connery dans son rôle de Ramirez dans _Highlander._ Avec tout le costume qui va avec sauf la cape en plumes de paon. Mais, surtout, surtout le chapeau à plumes. Il est rouge ce chapeau et les plumes aériennes sont oranges.

Ses plumes ondulaient sous le vent marin, et alors qu'Ecaterina ouvrait la porte brusquement pour tendre la main et lui souffler de la poussière scintillante dans le nez… Lui faisant d'abord écarquiller ses yeux bleus puis papillonner… La sorcière, entièrement nue, songea que bientôt le poulet allait perdre ses plumes et se retrouver avec une d'elles dans le cul. Ecaterina ayant un sens de l'humour particulier.

Vélasquez avait écarquillé les yeux parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une bonne sœur lui ouvrât sa porte en étant nue comme un ver (ce qui ne lui avait pas déplu et elle le savait). Puis il avait papillonné parce que, poussière et charme aidant, il avait été étonné (ainsi que légèrement déçu) de voir que non. Elle n'était pas nue, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été imaginer là ?! Ôo ? Le seigneur espagnol la voyait dans une robe de nonne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

« Ma sœur, ravie de vous rencontrer et de frapper à votre porte ce soir – commença t-il en retirant son chapeau pour le secouer d'est en ouest avec un peu d'exagération.

-Don Vélasquez, bonsoir – sourit-elle – je vous en prie, entrez ! – L'invita t-elle ensuite, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ah, vous êtes bien aimable de me venir en aide à cette heure tardive, sœur Anezka. Ma femme m'a dit tellement de bien de vous !

Ecaterina sourit un peu plus et baissa humblement les yeux – venez suivez moi, Don Vélasquez. »

Elle lui fit traverser le salon au sol froid de céramique en mosaïque pour le mener dans un petit salon passé un rideau tintant de cristaux améthyste. Dans ce salon il y avait un banc en bois. Un simple banc en bois en plein milieu de cette petite pièce où des bâtons d'encens fleurissaient dans les pots de plusieurs plantes disposés aux quatre coins. Au coin nord-ouest se trouvait un paravent de toile blanche. Ecaterina laissa le temps à Vélasquez de prendre une grande bouffée d'encens fait maison et d'appréhender la pièce enfumée… Avant de lui indiquer le paravent d'un bras délicatement tendu. « Déshabillez-vous derrière ceci je vous prie, monseigneur, » lui dit-elle timidement.

Vélasquez se retourna en une virevolte des talons quand il sentit derrière lui une présence.

Derrière lui se trouvait un homme de haute taille à l'allure séduisante avec son teint bronzé, ses yeux sombres, des lèvres fines et un nez en bec d'aigle dans un visage carré encadré par de longs cheveux noirs bouclés reposant sur ses épaules imposantes. Avec tout de même un corps svelte moulé dans des braies de cuir brun serré avec une veste cloutée de même facture. On aurait juré qu'il sortait d'une autre époque.

Devant l'hésitation de Don Vélasquez à baisser son froc dans la même pièce qu'un homme à l'allure de gitan… Ecaterina se replia l'air de rien vers la porte en croisant le regard d'aigle de son compère. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aurel est mon assistant… Je vous laisse vous dévêtir et ensuite vous vous allongerez sur ce banc pendant que je prépare ce qu'il vous faut. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire tellement nuancé entre timidité, innocence et curiosité que Don Vélasquez sentit sa méfiance retomber comme par magie…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Don Vélasquez était allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous le menton.

Il avait totalement oublié la présence froide et silencieuse d'Aurel, adossé au mur près du rideau de cristaux. Et il se sentait bien… Terriblement bien… Il soupira d'aise alors que la bonne sœur commençait par lui masser les épaules.

Ecaterina le préchauffait, pour ainsi dire. Quand elle le trouva assez détendu et le cerveau assez ramolli (plus qu'il ne l'était déjà d'après elle)… Elle saisit le petit flacon d'onguent qu'elle avait préparé la veille et en appliqua sur sa main droite. La frottant aussi sur la gauche, elle posa ses deux mains sur les omoplates du Don, avant de descendre lentement vers le bas de son dos… A genoux à gauche du seigneur, se penchant un peu plus que nécessaire, elle fit en sorte que ses mamelons frôlent la hanche de ce pauvre monsieur. Ceci tout en camouflant son geste de paroles proférées d'une voix douce et discrète dans un murmure de soie : « puis-je vous poser une question, mon seigneur ? Je cherche un livre… Un livre très rare que vous pourriez connaître – commença t-elle en faisant passer ses doigts glissants et brillants sur le creux des reins du Don.

L'homme en frissonna – ah… Quel livre, ma sœur...

La goule Tzimisce se pencha pour souffler ses mots au creux du bassin de sa victime, le dos de sa main droite frôlant la naissance de ses fesses – un livre vaudou… D'après votre chère épouse, vous avez ce curieux passe-temps.

-Oh oui… Hum ! – Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en commençant à agiter la tête mais la sorcière revint masser ses épaules et approcher ses lèvres de son oreille. Son souffle jouant dans ses cheveux poivre et sel – je n'ai pas ce genre de livre dans ma collection. Mais j'ai un ami qui saura vous indiquer.

-Quel est son nom ? – Souffla t-elle avant de faire redescendre le dos de sa main droite sur les reins en tendant le bras. Faisant gémir Vélasquez.

-Don Pieta. Il travaille à l'université.

-Oui, je connais Don Pieta – cet imbécile ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Ecaterina décida de passer à la suite – mettez vous sur le dos, mon seigneur – dit-elle aimablement en se levant pour passer une jambe de l'autre côté du corps du Don. Quand il fut sur le dos, elle s'assit sur son torse et bloqua sa tête avec ses cuisses.

-Que faites… Vous – baragouina t-il en papillonnant des yeux. Le charme relâchait son emprise et il commençait à voir Ecaterina nue puis habillée, puis de plus en plus souvent nue.

-C'est bon pour la nuque – susurra t-elle – voyons voir si vous êtes guéri de votre impuissance, Don Vélasquez…

-Ah – gémit-il, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de mouche de la sorcière avant de les retirer en se rendant compte de son geste et de faire de gros yeux.

-Oh, Don Vélasquez ! N'avez-vous pas honte de me déshabiller du regard ! J'ai l'impression d'être nue sous vos yeux ! – S'exclama t-elle avec toute la conviction d'une jeune nonne au corps juvénile et délicat défloré par le regard d'un homme mûr marié. Elle rougit même en baissant les yeux et ramenant les bras sur ses seins. Histoire de les mettre en valeur en les pressant.

Le Don en question déglutit en levant la tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voyait. Elle était là, jeune, nue et engageante sur lui. Avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux bruns bouclés et ses formes, et pourtant il sait qu'elle porte. Qu'elle DOIT porter la robe qui fait d'elle une fiancée du Seigneur !

Par contre son corps savait ce qu'il sentait ! Impuissance envolée, son membre était prêt à percer… Les heu… Défenses adverses…

Souriant légèrement, Ecaterina se pencha pour l'embrasser en se tenant aux coins du banc. Reculant le bas du corps pour être juste à la bonne hauteur – on dirait que vous êtes guéri… Vous n'attendez plus qu'à réparer cet affront fait à votre maîtresse – chuchota t-elle.

Le Don gémit encore, le feu lui montait aux joues, le baiser d'Ecaterina et ses précédents attouchements avaient rallumé le feu dans ses reins. Il la désirait indéniablement et avec ferveur, mais entre ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il fantasmait et ce que devait être la réalité… Il ne savait qu'hésiter.

L'enchanteresse était ravie de le voir mariner dans le jus qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Elle le provoqua un peu plus – vous avez envie de moi, Don Vélasquez.

-Oui – croassa t-il, et il laissa sa tête retomber sur le banc en inspirant profondément. Ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son cas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de m'inclure dans votre collection de maîtresses… Vous n'êtes pas réputé pour votre moralité, Juan. Une jeune dévote c'est la consécration, » souffla la fausse nonne en déposant des baisers suggérés sur le torse de l'homme.

La faille de Don Vélasquez était simplissime. C'était un amoureux de la chair. Un amateur de femmes qui se voyait vieillir lui alors que son pouvoir de séduction faiblissait…

Elle lui saisit les mains pour les poser sur ses cuisses pâles… Et à la fin de ses paroles, ces mêmes mains montèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses hanches pour les guider.

« Non, » céda t-il avec un petit ton concupiscent. Guidant le bas-ventre de la sorcière vers le bas. La pénétrant alors qu'elle se tenait à ses épaules.

Après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos pour se concentrer sur la sensation de plaisir en écoutant les halètements de l'aristocrate. Ecaterina se redressa pour le regarder en plissant les paupières. « Quel intérêt de courir à droite et à gauche ? Alors que vous avez une si merveilleuse épouse ?

-Elle est… Stérile !

Ecaterina pouffa de rire avant de ronronner de plaisir – heureusement pour vous, Don Vélasquez, vous êtes meilleur amant qu'informateur… Vous ne savez pas reconnaître une vache à lait d'une vache de bas ! »

Sachant après une petite enquête que la stérilité de Donna Vélasquez était l'œuvre du médecin payé par la maîtresse que le Don entretenait et qui avait été la rivale de la Donna.

Elle dit cela juste au moment où Don Vélasquez accédait à l'extase entre ses cuisses. Et quand ce fut fait, Ecaterina se pencha vers lui, lui saisit la tête, lui fit un sourire et lui brisa la nuque.

La goule du voïvode Tzimisce tendit le bras gauche vers Aurel, imperturbable. Le vampire se décolla du mur et décroisa les bras pour s'approcher et aider la sorcière à descendre du macchabée. « Vous êtes une mente religieuse – lâcha t-il avec une bonne dose de glace dans le ton.

-Et bien, c'est une des rares créatures à avoir compris l'usage optimal que l'on doit se faire d'un mâle. Débarrasse toi du corps, Aurel. Tu sais comment était notre regretté Don… Toujours dans des endroits mal famés…

-Vous allez attirer l'attention.

-Comment donc – répliqua Ecaterina en traversant le petit salon pour entrer dans un bac d'eau chaude préparé dans la grande pièce et s'y laver – nous ne sommes ici que pour peu de temps. Personne ne croira ni ne pensera à l'hypothèse d'une jeune fille mariée à Dieu ayant tendance au coït et au meurtre sauvages. »

Elle se lava rapidement puis se leva pour saisir une serviette au sol. Aurel l'aida encore une fois à sortir et elle se sécha devant lui. Quand elle couvrit son corps de la serviette dans un faux excès de pudeur elle releva la tête sur le vampire Tzimisce. Lui qui devait la servir et l'assister pour le compte du voïvode.

Aurel était un ambitieux, et plus encore. « Aurel, je sais que tu me méprises… Devoir servir une invalide, devoir obéir aux ordres d'une goule alors que tu es un vampire – commença t-elle en le contournant pour s'éloigner de lui.

Le Tzimisce la suivit des yeux d'un visage inébranlable (ahah )).

La sorcière, tournant le dos au rideau de cristaux, se retourna vers lui lentement à cinq pas d'intervalle – tu sais. J'ai remarqué la manière dont tu me regardes… L'air de rien… Comme tout de suite, là, par exemple.

-De quoi parlez-vous, sorcière ? »

La goule de Vukodlak s'approcha de lui à pas lents en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait appris à bouger et à se déplacer de telle sorte qu'on ne remarquait plus ce qui restait de son handicap. Après tous ces siècles, et ces remèdes, et cette magie investis pour le diminuer. Elle avait appris à ce qu'on ne remarque plus son handicap et qu'on ne voit que ses formes se mouvoir. « Je sais ce que tu préfèrerais plutôt – souffla t-elle. Quand elle fut juste en face de lui, elle leva la tête pour le regarder et efflora le torse du vampire de l'index – tu préfèrerais que ce soit tes hanches que j'emprisonne de mes jambes. N'est-ce pas… »

Le vampire se raidit, relevant le menton, il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur pour la regarder avec froideur. L'ennui était qu'Ecaterina avait raison et qu'elle le savait.

Aurel était plus jeune que la goule. Il avait été affrété à son service peu après son Etreinte par un des Infants de Vukodlak il y a moins de deux cents ans. Mais Ecaterina était la servante du puissant Cinquième Génération depuis des siècles, alors que lui était de la Septième.

Il connaissait la sorcière pour son profond mépris des hommes, pour son esprit cruel et pervers ravissant les Tzimisce, pour son étonnant pouvoir de séduction malgré tout et pour sa capacité inexplicable à penser par elle-même.

Il la connaissait surtout pour son don à cerner puis manipuler n'importe qui.

Et malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait pas riposter à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était un fait qu'il avait cru avoir su dissimuler. Après des années à la voir sans pudeur, dès ses premières nuits Ecaterina l'avait obsédé. Son art de faire souffrir, son esprit acéré, elle avait tout pour qu'il regrette de la voir goule d'un autre. Regretter de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec. Regretter qu'elle ne soit pas son Infante. Il connaissait ses faiblesses physiques, il était justement là pour l'aider en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir en profiter… Le vampire entrouvrit les lèvres pour montrer ses canines alors que la sorcière roumaine s'était montée sur la pointe des pieds pour nouer ses bras fins autour de son cou et se coller contre lui. Aussitôt il sentit son odeur corporelle envahir ses narines de prédateur. La chaleur de son corps après le sexe et un bain chaud.

« Vukodlak a été puni pour trahison, pourquoi l'aider à se relever de sa sentence ? – Murmura t-elle encore en déposant ses lèvres sur la courbe de sa mâchoire.

-Vukodlak est un voïvode, le maître que ses enfants doivent servir ! – Répliqua t-il, non sans profiter de la tentative de séduction de la jeune roumaine. Les mains posées sur ses hanches en imaginant plusieurs délicieux sévices afin de tester sa résistance à la douleur…

-Alors pourquoi ne pas devenir alliés ? Aurel, tu sais comment les Tzimisce créent leurs Infants… Tu es un brillant esprit dans cette cour du voïvode… Vukodlak a été un imbécile, il a échoué dans ses plans, il est temps de le remplacer. Tu devrais siéger parmi les voïvodes.

Aurel ricana – fais attention, ma maléfique amie... Tes paroles trahissent le manque d'emprise de ton maître – malgré tout l'idée faisait du chemin dans son esprit.

-Cela doit t'être intéressant de savoir que je puis trahir Vukodlak au profit de quelqu'un d'autre… Pourquoi ne pas faire de moi ta servante ? – Minauda Ecaterina en se détachant et ramenant la serviette autour d'elle. Elle le regarda avec malice en avançant une cuisse.

-Et avoir aussi peu d'emprise sur toi que le voïvode ? Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? – Répliqua Aurel en l'admirant des pieds à la tête avec envie.

-Bien loin de là, mon ami. Tu me connais bien Aurel, tu sais combien je méprise les imbéciles et hais mon maître actuel... Puisque j'ai le choix à défaut de retrouver la liberté, je me propose à toi. Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas profiter de mes pouvoirs. Et de ceci – répondit la sorcière en laissant tomber la serviette au sol avec une lenteur calculée – puisque tu le désires.

Aurel était un jeune vampire sans d'autre expérience que la compagnie d'Ecaterina qui avait pris la plus grande attention à le cuisiner avec subtilité pendant deux cents ans. On peut donc aisément expliquer la suite de cet échange. Le regard brillant, le Tzimisce épousa des yeux les promesses de la jeune fille.

Ecaterina savait qu'elle avait gagné, elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre les mains et embrasser les jointures de ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux – songe y…

-C'est tout réfléchi, » murmura t-il d'une voix de velours légèrement serrée, caressant la joue d'Ecaterina de la main embrassée en se baissant pour suçoter la peau chaude de sa gorge. Son visage caressé par les cheveux bruns de la sorcière aux yeux céladon.

Cette nuit là ils devinrent amants.

Quelques heures plus tard à la pointe du jour Aurel était en Torpeur après s'être débarrassé du corps de Don Vélasquez.

Ecaterina était dans sa robe de nonne, assise à son petit bureau dans l'unique chambre. Elle parcourait l'évangile de Laodice avec la mort dans l'âme.

Christoff était encore et toujours en Torpeur sous le château de Vysehrad, le château de Vukodlak. Et elle en pleurait. Cet imbécile n'avait pas voulu écouter la colère qu'elle avait cherché à provoquer. Il avait écouté son amour pour elle, et il était éternellement prisonnier.

Elle aussi. Doublement, triplement, prisonnière. Emprisonnée par son amour, enchaînée à Vukodlak, agenouillée devant sa destinée inconnue.

Ecaterina lisait l'évangile de Laodice en pleurant car l'évangile de la Rédemption lui rappelait l'âme chevaleresque de son bien-aimé croisé. Son tendre imbécile.

Elle était là, à avoir le Tzimisce Aurel enfin dans son lit et entièrement sous sa… Croupe. Le sang d'Aurel était beaucoup plus faible que celui de Vukodlak, si elle parvenait avec lui à briser le lien du sang qui la liait au voïvode… Le sang d'Aurel serait tellement plus facile à commander !

Elle serait libre du voïvode, elle n'aurait plus qu'à donner la Mort Ultime à Aurel. Elle pourrait retourner sur les ruines du château de Vysehrad et elle pourrait en retourner les pierres pour délivrer Christoff ! Elle le convaincrait d'abandonner sa guerre contre Vukodlak et ils fuiraient le Jyhad !

Tellement, tellement d'espoir, tellement de patience et de volonté à puiser au milieu de la souffrance et de la haine.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, Christoff, mon amour, » supplia Ecaterina en roumain dans un soupir tremblant. 'Réveille toi et viens me sauver' était ce qu'elle retenait dans sa gorge pour s'empêcher de le crier désespérément. Désespérée que le chevalier ne voie en elle que la nonne, désespérée de, en vérité, ne pas être aimée en retour. Désespérée d'avoir peur du jour impossible où elle aurait le courage de lui dire la vérité. Désespérée que Vukodlak lui ait fourni l'unique occasion d'apparaître sous son véritable jour à l'homme qu'elle aime, pour voir cet homme se replier dans le mensonge. Désespérée par cet amour en elle qu'elle méprisait et chérissait tout en même temps.

Jamais Christoff ne l'aimera. Parce que lui était le chevalier rêvé et qu'elle était la sorcière qui retenait la princesse.

Elle s'essuya les joues du dos d'une main fébrile en reniflant puis elle dissimula l'évangile dans sa poche de robe avant de sortir. Aller tenir son rôle de bonne sœur innocente, soigner les blessés, guérir les malades, soulager les âmes. Retenir le venin qui menaçait d'échapper de ses lèvres à chaque instant.

Et surtout, se renseigner un peu plus sur Don Pieta.

2

Le Gangrel durant cette nuit là ne chôma pas non plus.

Il se rendit à l'université dès la tombé du jour pour rencontrer un responsable qui pourrait lui parler de cette sœur Anezka.

Ce fut après quelques échanges avec ses contacts que le directeur de l'université lui-même accueillit Beckett dans son bureau aux bois et aux velours précieux. « Monsieur Beckett, un ami à moi m'a demandé une faveur vous concernant. Ayant une dette envers lui, je m'efforcerai de répondre à tous vos besoins.

« N'allez pas trop loin tout de même dans votre charité, » songea le nodiste en haussant un sourcil puis esquissant un sourire poli avant de lui serrer la main – je serai bref, monsieur. Je suis historien et je recherche un évangile qui, selon mes contacts, avait toutes les chances de se trouver à Valence. Toutefois, il n'y est pas.

-Oh, voilà qui est bien ennuyeux en effet ! Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, vous êtes ici dans la maison de la connaissance.

« Petit présomptueux, » Beckett se retint de rouler des yeux et se contenta d'un sourire en coin qui fit tiquer le directeur – bien sûr… Laissez moi vous résumer cette affaire – commença t-il en levant les mains sans prendre le siège que le directeur lui indiquait poliment de derrière son bureau fourbi – je devais rencontrer l'instituteur qui a été pendu avant-hier.

-Oh oui, tragique évènement !

« Epargnez-moi vos commentaires inutiles, » songea le Gangrel dans un discret soupir exaspéré. Ce qu'il détestait le plus était de perdre son temps en dialogue avec un mortel alors si en plus il devait se coltiner son blabla de circonstance ! – Toutefois j'ai pu visiter sa demeure, et j'ai appris qu'il avait parlé avec une certaine sœur Anezka avant d'être arrêté.

-Oui, c'est exact, notre regretté instituteur venait souvent profiter de la bibliothèque de notre université et sœur Anezka est une jeune nonne que nous avons pu faire venir pour tenir l'infirmerie.

-Parlez moi de sœur Anezka, il n'y avait pas de tensions entre ce déiste et cette jeune croyante ?

Le directeur, un vieux monsieur bedonnant et chauve à moustache de chasseur, sembla interdit un moment, bouche ouverte. « Comme un poisson agonisant » songea le Gangrel attendant sans vraiment de patience que le vieux daigne donner une réponse – et bien, non, c'est étonnant mais je n'ai pas entendu parler de disputes entre eux. Je crois même que sœur Anezka rendait souvent visite à notre vieil ami.

-Comment me décririez-vous cette jeune sœur ?

Le directeur s'assit dans un grincement désagréable du cuir de son siège trop petit pour lui – sœur Anezka est une jeune fille serviable. Sensible, discrète et intelligente bien qu'elle ne soit pas gâtée par la nature, je comprends que ses parents l'aient placée sous le giron de l'Eglise et.

Après un grognement d'impatience qui sous-entendait que ça pouvait vite virer à l'orage d'une syllabe à l'autre, le Gangrel parvint à faire déglutir le directeur qui en revint à l'essentiel.

-Sœur Anezka est une douce enfant timide, monsieur Beckett – reprit-il avec un air sévère.

-Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas effrayer cette demoiselle – balaya Beckett d'un ton las en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle doit encore se trouver à l'infirmerie, venez, je vais vous y conduire – et il sortit ses clefs en se levant et contournant du mieux possible son bureau.

-Autre chose – termina Beckett sur une inspiration en sortant le petit journal de la poche interne de son cache-poussière. Il le tint levé devant le nez du directeur – vous n'auriez pas pu soupçonner que sœur Anezka ait eu une liaison avec l'instituteur ? – Glissa t-il avec un petit ton mesquin derrière un sourire en coin et ses verres fumés.

Le directeur resta ébaubi un long moment que le Gangrel ne manqua pas de savourer – quoi, comment ?

-Qui, où, pourquoi. Je sais – se moqua un peu plus Beckett avant de lancer le journal sur le bureau du directeur qui s'y jeta comme un chien sur un os.

Il lut le journal et devint pâle comme un linge. Posant le journal de l'instituteur d'une main tremblante, il releva les yeux sur Beckett avec hésitation et crainte – qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

-Cela signifie, monsieur, que votre gentille petite sœur timide n'est sûrement pas une vraie bonne sœur et qu'elle est venue elle aussi à Valence dans le but trouver un ouvrage ancien.

Le directeur jeta sur Beckett un regard méfiant et sa voix se fit menaçante – vous cherchez aussi un ouvrage diabolique, monsieur Beckett ?!

Le Gangrel décocha à son interlocuteur son sourire le plus suffisant en écartant les mains – non, bien sûr. Je suis venu pour l'évangile. Maintenant, je peux vous affirmer que sœur Anezka possède cet évangile, qu'elle l'a dérobé à l'instituteur par mesquinerie et que je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous rendre service en l'arrêtant en toute discrétion. Vous ne voulez pas que le bruit que vous ayez engagé une sorcière cachée sous un voile ne s'ébruite, je présume ?

-Non… Non, bien sûr que non… Les conséquences seraient calamiteuses – gémit plaintivement le directeur en respirant fortement par le nez et en se tordant les mains qu'il avait grasses.

-Surtout quand l'on connaît l'activité de l'Inquisition royale…

-Très bien, monsieur Beckett. Je vous laisse carte blanche concernant Anezka et ferme les yeux.

-Alors au lieu de me conduire à son infirmerie, dites-moi plutôt où elle a élu domicile, » acheva victorieusement le Gangrel.

C'est ainsi que ce même soir, Beckett put espionner Ecaterina. Il fut tellement surpris de reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait rattrapée dans la foule qu'il en conçut une certaine déception à s'en faire une ennemie. Il observa sous sa forme de chauve-souris l'arrivée de Don Vélasquez, la séduction puis la mise à mort de ce dernier et jusqu'à l'envoûtement du Tzimisce. Une certaine admiration fleurit rapidement chez lui envers cette jeune fille lorsqu'il put y repenser dans son refuge sous la terre.

En resongeant à ce qu'il avait vu, il rit. La dextérité de l'enchanteresse à manipuler les hommes n'avait d'égale que la faiblesse de ceux-ci face au plus naturel des besoins. Loin de plaindre Don Vélasquez et encore moins le Tzimisce, il se demandait simplement si elle oserait adopter la même stratégie lorsqu'ils se feront face.

Elle allait bientôt, sans aucun doute, se rendre compte que quelqu'un lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues. Juste assez pour la ralentir. Le directeur était aussi doué pour la dissimulation qu'il l'était pour aller à l'essentiel. Le regard méprisant et accusateur qu'il n'allait pas manquer de servir à la fausse nonne allait certainement mettre la puce à l'oreille de celle-ci. Elle voudra savoir qui l'a découverte, et plus vite ils se confronteront, plus vite Beckett pourra récupérer son évangile.

Il s'avouait que l'évangile n'était plus qu'un prétexte à affronter la sorcière. Sa curiosité étant à présent beaucoup plus intéressée par la goule d'un voïvode reconnu, très puissant et puni, plutôt que par le texte d'une voie vampirique. Celle-ci étant connue pour l'essentiel par ses actes : trouver et détruire les autres vampires selon la Grâce de Dieu, blablabla.

Alors que cette goule… Comment pouvait-elle résister en partie au Lien du Sang d'un Cinquième Génération ? Voilà la grande question qui amenait Beckett à de plus grands questionnements sur la limite du pouvoir du sang des non-vivants. Question qui aurait certainement passionné Sascha Vyckos, le plus grand étudiant de la nature vampirique.

Ce mystère aurait peut-être profondément vexé Sascha.

Beckett décida que dans les prochains jours, il allait se contenter de suivre cette sorcière jusqu'au Ex Nibris Necro pour le lui ravir en même temps que l'évangile.

_Soir du 30 juillet_

Enfin, après ces jours à se dépêcher d'obtenir le nom du détenteur, Ecaterina avait enfin réussi à l'obtenir : Don Pedro. D'abord Don Pieta l'avait menée à quelqu'un qui d'après lui savait certainement qui avait ce livre. Il s'agissait de Don Gionno qui était aussi le meilleur ami de Don Pedro.

Gionno avait été le plus difficile à convaincre, mais rien d'insurmontable pour l'enchanteresse. Elle avait fini par le faire parler. Ceci en exploitant une faille dans cette armure étincelante de loyauté : Don Gionno enviait la bibliothèque de son ami tout autant qu'il était jaloux de ses possessions. Une amitié bien nominale en résumé, où Don Gionno avait attendu la première occasion de voler l'ami qu'il détestait sans se l'avouer. Il ne fut par la suite pas bien difficile d'avoir son assistance en lui promettant qu'il aurait en sa possession le livre en question.

Elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle était observée durant son petit interrogatoire et qu'elle montait de plus en plus haut dans l'estime d'un Beckett qui l'admirait avec un peu d'amertume. Il admirait la faculté de la jeune fille à révéler au grand jour les facettes les plus noires des relations humaines.

Don Gionno informa Ecaterina que Don Pedro donnait une soirée secrète et privée pour ses amis, une soirée de spiritisme. Puis il lui fournit une invitation, la présentant sur papier comme une amie.

Beckett n'avait pas besoin de tels papiers car il lui suffisait de s'infiltrer sous une forme animale ou sous forme de brume.

Vint le moment de la soirée en question.

Ecaterina s'était vêtue d'une robe de foulard vert feuille à la mode romantique et à la ceinture de soie rouge bordeaux. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon sévèrement épinglé et impeccable.

La sorcière était fatiguée de courir après ce livre pour son maître. Aussi avait-elle consciencieusement pensé sa façon de procéder qui était fort simple. Après avoir passé le majordome en lui montrant son invitation… Elle s'introduisit la première dans la pièce qui, d'après ses informations récoltées par Aurel, allait servir pour la séance. C'était un petit salon avec une véranda à grands carreaux.

Par chance, la pièce possédait de nombreux endroits où l'on pouvait se cacher. Décrivons la : tout d'abord la table qui allait servir à la séance était au centre de la pièce, grande et ronde. Elle était encerclée par huit chaises posées sur un tapis persan. La baie vitrée faisait face à la porte du petit salon. Aux quatre coins de la pièce il y avait de grands fauteuils de velours brun. Deux d'entre eux avaient à côté d'eux une petite table dotée d'un triple chandelier aux bougies allumées. Les deux fauteuils restant tournaient le dos à la baie vitrée et étaient accoudés à une petite plante en pot.

Sur le mur de gauche par rapport à la baie il y avait une large étagère de livres qui était entourée et supportait en son sommet nombre de chandeliers. La lumière des bougies créait donc l'ombre de l'étagère

Enfin, détail crucial, sur les murs, partout se trouvaient suspendues des armes de collection.

Ecaterina se cacha donc derrière le fauteuil tournant le dos à la baie et se trouvant du côté de l'ombre de l'étagère.

Elle avait avec elle une dague cérémoniale qui allait lui servir à rendre cette soirée de spiritisme célèbre pendant au moins cinquante ans.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'une chauve-souris nommée Beckett la regardait en étant dissimulée entre les généreuses feuilles de la plante du fauteuil d'à côté.

Le Don entra le premier dans la salle avec le livre sous le bras lorsque tous ses invités furent rassemblés. Tous les huit prirent place sur leur siège.

Pedro déposa le livre au centre de la table et ouvrit la séance par des stupidités qui n'auraient pas manqué de faire rire Ecaterina et Beckett s'ils en avaient eu le luxe en cet instant.

L'aristocrate s'assit, ils se prirent les mains et fermèrent les yeux. Chacun y alla de sa petite phrase cérémonieuse et la sorcière attendait le moment où elle pourrait faire bouger les choses littéralement.

« Esprit, es-tu là ? – Tonna autoritairement Don Pedro à l'allure juvénile malgré sa quarantaine bien tassée dans son costume de grand prêtre à la cape noire à col de chauve-souris.

La malicieuse fausse nonne porta ses mains en porte-voix pour chuchoter, mais sa voix se fit éthérée et sembla émettre de partout – oui… Je suis là… Que voulez-vous, mortels ?

Surpris à ce que cela fonctionne aussi bien, Don Pedro sursauta sur sa chaise. Tous les invités, hommes et femmes, commencèrent à sentir leurs cœurs battrent plus vite – es… Esprit ! Qui es-tu ?!

Pour faire monter la peur chez cette troupe de rigolos, l'enchanteresse se tut, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Esprit ! Reviens ! – Le Don commençait à se dire que l'un de ses invités avait un don de ventriloquie et reprenait de l'aplomb en retournant aux ordres habituels – si tu es là, fait bouger le livre sur cette table ! »

La sorcière s'était entaillée le poignet entre-deux et avait commencé à incanter en traçant des signes sur le tapis persan avec son sang. Dès qu'elle eut soufflé sur le pentacle aux divers signes attribués à Sylphe, une bourrasque glacée fit s'ouvrir la porte à la volée et souffla les bougies !

Les invités commencèrent à pousser des petits cris effrayés. Mais Ecaterina ne leur laissa pas le temps de respirer, pendant que Beckett profitait des ténèbres pour reprendre forme humaine et se tenir immobile. Il voulait voir la suite ! La sorcière roumaine traça avec une dextérité sans faille d'autres signes à une vitesse folle et murmura quelques ordres en roumain !

L'humidité de la pièce, servie par les corps remplis à 80 d'eau qui s'y trouvaient, fut condensée en une fraction de seconde et dans des cris de souffrance. Il se mit à pleuvoir des torrents de flotte DANS le salon ! Ecaterina se délecta de leurs hurlements, tous rués sur la porte, d'autant que Sylphe tenait celle-ci obstinément close… La sorcière expédia le nuage d'un geste vers le plafond. Il traversa la demeure, s'étendit dans le ciel telle une nuée de corbeaux et la foudre tomba ! L'orage gronda ! La pluie maltraita les carreaux de la baie !!

Un éclair fendit la baie de haut en bas et éclaira la pièce, se retournant tous comme un seul homme à ce moment même, les mortels terrifiés hurlèrent à la mort quand ils saisirent la silhouette de Beckett !

Ecaterina, elle, était concentrée sur Don Pedro qui était en fin de queue pour la porte. Elle n'avait donc pas fait attention au hurlement unanime en faveur du Gangrel. Elle étendit les bras et les diverses armes de collections qui décoraient les murs se mirent à trembler sur leurs supports. Ils bougèrent enfin et volèrent à travers la pièce, effilés et légers comme des feuilles de papier ! Don Pedro fut frappé de cécité d'un seul mot, il se précipita dans toute la pièce en hurlant, et s'empala sur une épée à deux mains. Cloué au mur.

La sorcière fit immédiatement voler le livre dans ses mains puis se retourna vers la baie et tendit le bras en hurlant un ordre à Sylphe ! L'esprit de l'air laissa les malheureux sortir pour pouvoir faire exploser la baie vitrée de son souffle, emportant ensuite sa maîtresse des mots sur ses ailes. Elle sauta avec sa bénédiction dans le vide à deux étages !

Beckett resta seul au milieu de la cohue. Debout au bord de la baie, les bras le long du corps. Il voyait en bas l'enchanteresse courir vers le labyrinthe de Don Pedro qu'il fallait traverser pour éviter les chiens et trouver la porte de derrière. Bon seigneur, il décida de lui laisser un peu d'avance car elle ne courrait pas vite et semblait peu disposée à user de la magie pour rien.

Puis il se laissa tomber dans le vide, prit sa forme de loup et poursuivit la princesse !

Dans le labyrinthe de haies et de roses, Beckett fut soudain frappé par un coup de pied véloce dans les côtes et mordit la poussière tout en y roulant dans un couinement plaintif. Il se redressa sur ses pattes, les écarta pour plus d'adhérence au sol et grogna férocement à l'intention d'Aurel. Celui-ci sortit de l'ombre pour lui faire face. Une dague dans chaque main. « Tu n'iras pas plus loin, Gangrel, » menaça le Tzimisce d'un ton glacial.

Beckett reprit forme humaine, Aurel en profita pour se jeter sur lui, le Gangrel se laissa tomber à terre et de son pied bien placé en levier sur le torse de son opposant en le saisissant par la chemise, l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Faisant face à Aurel se relevant, le légendaire nodiste se frotta les mains avant de redresser ses verres fumés de l'index et du pouce. « Et bien, relevez-vous mon ami… Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette – lança flegmatiquement Beckett avec un petit sourire en coin. Il baissa ensuite la tête pour fixer le Tzimisce de ses yeux rouge et jaune de loup.

Le Tzimisce montra les crocs sous la pluie battante, dardant ses dagues à chaque poing – Beckett !

-Oui… Il semblerait… Bien, excusez moi jeune caïnite mais j'ai cette jeune fille qui vous fait si bien chanter à rattraper ! – Sur ce, Beckett tourna négligemment le dos à son adverse.

Vexé jusqu'au fond du slip (c'est le cas de le dire), le jeune vampire Tzimisce se jeta toutes dagues dehors sur le dos du Gangrel !

Au moment où il allait percer son corps, Beckett se fendit d'une esquive en se déportant parallèlement aux lames, flanqua ses doigts d'une main aux longues serres dans l'épaule d'Aurel en l'obligeant à s'agenouiller et lui décolla la tête des épaules de l'autre main enfoncée dans sa gorge.

Sans prendre le temps de le voir se décomposer à grande vitesse, ni même de souhaiter bonne chance dans l'Umbra à son défavorisé adversaire… Le Gangrel se relança à la poursuite de son objet de curiosité.

Ecaterina était en train de pester en face de la porte au grillage romantique qui lui barrait méchamment la sortie. La porte était fermée et cet imbécile d'Aurel avait la clef !

Elle se retourna avec ce foutu livre lourd entre les bras quand elle entendit un craquement de branchage derrière elle.

Beckett jubilait, ils se faisaient finalement face et en plus elle avait le chemin barré ! « Bonsoir, jeune fille.

-Vous ?!

-Anezka, c'est cela ? – Fit le Gangrel en s'approchant dans le cercle lumineux d'un rayon de lune épargné par l'orage – je me présente : on m'appelle Beckett.

-Vous m'avez démasquée, m'avez dénoncée au directeur et avez détruit le Tzimisce – résuma t-elle froidement – soit par simple jeu et je suis stupide, soit parce que vous voulez quelque chose de moi.

Le vampire hocha la tête, Ecaterina et lui se comprenaient : ils n'aimaient pas s'encombrer de palabres – les deux, je dois avouer. D'abord l'intérêt ensuite l'amusement. Vous êtes au pied du mur : donnez moi l'évangile et l'Ex Nibris Necro.

Elle rit. Rire moqueur d'un cristal fendu qui d'ordinaire surprenait n'importe qui mais qui ne surprit pas Beckett. Lui s'en amusa. La sorcière darda sur le Gangrel des yeux meurtriers – prenez l'évangile. » Elle tendit l'Ex Nibris Necro à son serviteur aérien invisible, qui le fit voler en suspension dans l'air. Et elle tendit l'autre main où Sylphe déposa l'évangile de Laodice. Sans quitter Beckett des yeux. Quand elle eut le volume en main, un éclair de foudre le réduit en cendres.

Beckett fit des yeux ronds puis sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il serra et desserra les poings, se retenant de sauter à la gorge de cette fille qui venait de réduire en poussière l'une des rares copie d'un précieux ouvrage vampirique !!

Ecaterina lui livra un lent et sucré sourire satisfait de ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage. « Aurel était mon unique moyen de libération. Alors, voyez, Beckett… Votre rédemption est un tas de cendres !!

-Anezka !! Vous me payerez ça !! – Grogna le Gangrel d'une voix bestiale et tonitruante avant de sauter sur elle !

Mais Sylphe veillait sur sa maîtresse des mots, sur son ordre il la souleva à l'abri, la tenant debout en haut de la grille – Damnation, rédemption… Pour l'une et l'autre il vous faut mourir ! » Susurra t-elle.

Beckett retrouva tout à coup son calme, l'observant avec résolution. Enchanteresse dans sa robe pâle, trônant debout du haut de ce portique, les bras tendus de chaque côté. Baignée par la faible lueur lunaire.

Ils se jaugèrent.

Tacitement le Gangrel s'inclina. Après tout, cette jeune fille lui offrait un mystère bien plus grand que celui inexistant de l'évangile.

Quel dommage qu'Ecaterina ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était en face du seul homme, du seul vampire qui l'aurait aimée !

Elle se laissa lentement tomber vers l'arrière, et chuta irréellement dans l'ombre derrière la grille en lançant dans le vent « une dernière chose, monsieur Beckett, mon nom n'est pas 'Anezka'. »

2

Pendant près de deux siècles Beckett fut tellement occupé qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser à son second mystère favori après celui de l'origine des vampires. Il entendit parler de la victoire d'un certain Brujah Christoff Romuald sur le voïvode Vukodlak en 2000 à New York. Mais il n'était pas dans cette ville au moment des faits.

On lui raconta juste que l'héroïque Brujah, Infant d'Ecaterina la Sage et pontife du Sabbat, pleurait la disparition de sa bien-aimée nonne, la jeune Anezka. Car la mort du maître avait irrémédiablement entraîné la sienne.

Beckett s'était souvenu d'Anezka à ce moment là, il pleura la disparition quelques jours. La disparition du mystère le plus enchanteur

Ainsi lorsque quelques années plus tard Ecaterina revint, vint à mourir et disparaître définitivement de la main de Nines Rodriguez et avec son aide… Le légendaire Gangrel fut plus attristé qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

Aujourd'hui par cette nuit de juillet anniversaire, calfeutré à l'abri de cette nuit torride dans un hôtel climatisé du Mexique… Beckett se laissait aller exceptionnellement à la mélancolie en feuilletant un des journaux d'Ecaterina. Il était assis sur une chaise avec les jambes croisées. Lisant un certain volume qu'il avait 'emprunté' à Isaac Abrams une nuit que celui-ci avait eu le dos tourné.

Il relisait les deux passages le concernant :

_26 juillet 1826 à Valence, en Espagne_

_J'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme dans des circonstances honteuses et amusantes. L'autre imbécile d'instituteur plus imbu de lui-même que le Pape qui l'insupporte a été pendu ce soir. Dans la foule j'ai été bousculée et l'homme en question m'a rattrapée._

_Pour changer, il a été très courtois avec moi. Sans ce regard détestable de pitié._

_Nous avons échangé quelques mots. Son cynisme concernant ma robe de nonne si suggestive mais puritaine m'a fait sourire. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri de bon cœur. Surtout à un représentant du sexe 'fort'…_

_Je l'ai remercié secrètement en joignant les mains sur mes genoux._

_Même s'il serait miraculeux qu'il eût compris._

Beckett avait saisi la gratitude dans ce geste, maintenant il savait pourquoi.

_30 juillet 1826 en partance pour New York_

_L'homme qui m'a fait sourire était un vampire du nom de Beckett ! Il cherchait l'évangile de Laodice que cette chiure de mouche d'instituteur cachait ! Et il voulait l'Ex Nibris Necro que le maître m'avait envoyé chercher !_

_Je me suis vengée de lui, il avait tué Aurel mon atout pour la liberté, en faisant de l'évangile un tas de poussière. Ca l'a mis dans une colère noire mais il s'est calmé trop vite à mon goût. Même si Sylphe m'a protégée de son attaque._

_Je suis maintenant toute seule sur un rafiot voguant pour l'Amérique avec ce maudit livre entre les mains ! J'aimerais le jeter à la mer, en faire des confettis mais je ne peux pas. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines me l'interdit. Je ne le commande pas assez pour aller contre la survie de mon maître. Et je ne pourrais jamais le contrôler._

_Pourquoi ai-je précisé à ce Beckett que mon nom n'était pas 'Anezka' ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'il m'a fait sourire. Peut-être parce qu'il a vaincu Aurel. Peut-être parce que je l'intriguais. Je l'ai entendu dans ses paroles._

_Peut-être parce qu'alors je souhaite que lui vienne me sauver, en invoquant son intérêt pour moi._

_Peut-être pour toutes ces raisons._

_Mais je sais que je me fais des illusions. Encore._

Beckett soupira en posant le volume ouvert sur sa poitrine. Les yeux dans le vague, ayant retiré ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux jaune et rouge. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas répondu aux espérances de cette pauvre jeune fille. Il ne pouvait même pas se consoler de son repos après sa mort. L'âme d'Ecaterina était annihilée.

Elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle était morte folle. Elle les aurait tous tués jusqu'au dernier et ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de lui plonger une épée enchantée entre bois et fer froid dans le cœur. Beckett regrettait de ne pas avoir été celui ayant porté le coup de grâce. Pour pouvoir se dire qu'ainsi elle ne pourrait plus souffrir et qu'aucune magie ne pourrait l'obliger à réapparaître pour déposer du sel sur ses plaies.

Le Gangrel se massa les yeux par habitude quand il entendit son ordinateur portable sonner. Une sonnerie dédiée très originale qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant. Cette sonnerie c'était … _In the Navy_.

Il sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire en se levant pour se pencher vers le lit et ouvrir l'écran plasma de l'ordinateur. « Vous avez osé pirater mon ordinateur pour vous faire remarquer, jeune Toréador ! » Reprocha Beckett sans conviction, beaucoup plus amusé que contrarié. Elle avait dû bricoler quand lui avait eu le dos tourné lors de sa visite en mai.

Oui, il avait bien reçu un e-mail de la part de la Toréador anarchiste Aurélia Vilorë.

La 'réincarnation' d'Ecaterina. Beckett songea alors que d'après Nines, Ecaterina et Lia était la même personne. Sauf que la première était plus sombre que la seconde. Et que la seconde était ce qu'Ecaterina aurait pu être. D'une certaine manière, l'enchanteresse avait été belle et bien sauvée en étant libérée du passé. Libre et heureuse.

Et toujours aussi énigmatique.

Beckett fut conforté dans son idée lorsqu'il ouvrit le message pour y lire :


End file.
